


The Little Angel who is from a Place Called Heaven

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Castiel's childhood, Chuck is God, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Heaven, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer is good guy, M/M, Michael is the bad guy, Nicknames, Protective Gabriel, The Colt (Supernatural), Tricksters, but not really at the same time, only for a little bit though - Freeform, this is kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to think that growing up he wasn’t an important angel. He likes to pretend that he grew up like every other angel in heaven. </p><p>or the story of how Castiel was raised by the four Archangels, and Lucifer is the good guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Angel who is from a Place Called Heaven

Castiel likes to think that growing up he wasn’t an important angel. He likes to pretend that he grew up like every other angel in heaven. 

But that’s all a lie, and every angel knows it. 

When Castiel was very young, just born to his garrison young, he had wandered off to explore Heaven; in his travels he made his way into the special part of Heaven, the part that only the Archangels are allowed in, Their Garden.

Castiel as the little angel he was managed to get stuck in the bushes of the garden.  
And in the end it was Lucifer that found him. Lucifer was the one who managed to calm the scared little angel down and get his wings untangled from the bush.

Castiel clung to Lucifer like sand to wet feet for the first week after that. 

He came to meet the other Archangels over that first week when he was the devil's shadow.  
After Lucifer of course, the littlest angel liked Gabriel the best, because the archangel with his 6 wings and his bags of mail to deliver for their father would always give the young angel some kind of sweet candy, and he would pull pranks on Michael and Raphael. 

Castiel liked Mike enough. The little angel always thought that he was way too serious and should have some fun. (And maybe fight less with Luci, though he would never say that to any of their faces).  
Raphael was his least favorite, but he would never say that out loud. Because Ralphy always makes his boo boos go away.

But he loves all four of the Archangels as much as their father, (but more than any of his other brothers of course.) The Archangels love their little Angel more than they love each other. Their little angel is their common ground. Young Castiel is what stops Mike and Luci from fighting half the time.  
But as their littlest angel grows older the fighting grew worse, and finally Lucifer fell from Grace and was casted in to Hell. 

That’s when their family falls apart. Castiel wouldn’t leave the garden for a month after the fall, because even after all this time Lucifer was the angel who saved him all those years ago. And all those years ago Lucifer promised he would always come back to save him. 

Just not this time, not for a very long time. 

The littlest angel waited for Lucifer by the bush where Luci set him free all those years ago for the span of thirty days and thirty nights. He leaves that spot only because Gabe, he youngest of the Archangels goes missing from heaven. They search for him in every way shape and how. But after a week of looking with no prevail the two remaining Archangels declared the Youngest of them dead. 

That when Castiel, their littlest angel, left the garden for the first time without rhyme or reason, or without following one of his eldest brothers.  
He sits on the beach on the outer parts of heaven for days, or maybe even years before their father sat down next to him and said "Michael and Raphael are worried about you, young Castiel." Castiel looked to god, the almighty father, his father, and said "But Father I don’t know what to do. Luci fell and Gabe left. What else can I do but sit here in the sand and watch the fish."

"There is something very important that you will need to do in 1000 years’ time Castiel. You will need to raise the Righteous man from perdition. Ok Castiel, but in the mean time I have garrison that needs a leader, what do you say?" The almighty father said to the angel.

"It would be my honor father. But how will I know when he needs to be raised?" The angel said a smile coming to his face the first time since before the fall of Lucifer.  
God just smiled and whispered in his ear "You'll know."

The next 1000 years Castiel spends as Castiel for the first time in his life. To archangels he was their little angel. Because that’s what he was (is) to the four of them. He will always be the little angel that got his wings stuck in a bush.  
But God was right. 

And 1000 years to the days after Castiel talked to god, he fell to Earth in a sudden outburst of pain. 

He couldn’t move a bone in his angelic body, and he did the first thing any scared child would do. He called for Michael and Raphael because even though he had barely seen either of them since the fall (not his fall, Lucifer's fall) they had both promised that if he ever called they would come in a moment’s notice. 

And soon he felt the warmth of Michael’s wings around him, as he heard the two of them bickering above him, but he didn’t care about that because the pain was gone. 

Soon the three of them were in Heaven's hospital, Castiel protesting the need for the hospital when he had the world’s best healer for a brother, he meaning Raphael. 

It was hours before Raphael (and Michael) finally said he could come home.

Home wasn’t the word for anymore though. Not with Lucifer and Gabriel gone.

Michael carried Castiel to the garden. And placed him under the tree where the four of them use to play when Castiel was a child. He looked around the empty garden and for the first time in his life he truly felt tired.

Raphael told him that neither he nor any of the other healers in heaven knew what was wrong with him. But Castiel just laughed and said "For once Ralphy I know what’s wrong and you don’t." Castiel smiled at his two older brothers. 

"Castiel how can you possibly know what’s wrong?" It was the oldest Michael that asked the question in the end.

"Because Father told me that I would know when my job to raise the Righteous man from perdition. And I think this is Father telling me its time." Castiel said to his brothers with the same smile he had on the beach all those years ago. 

And four months later Dean Winchester changes his life forever when he grips him tight and raises him from perdition. 

The first thing to change is that is starts getting called Cas. 

Castiel likes it too. For one because it’s not Castiel, a name that he ran away from his whole life, first to be little angel and now Cas. It isn’t Little Angel either. And that’s ok, because he doesn’t think that he is their Little Angel anymore, not since the fall of Lucifer. But Castiel rebels against heaven when God left because he wanted to do what was right for humanity, not for the angels. 

The next that changes is that Sam Winchester sets Lucifer free. But Luci is to blood thirsty for the happy family reunion he had wanted since the fall. This new Lucifer is set to see Michael’s blood on his knife.

The next thing that happened, why not important to the story (ok, maybe it is a little), is that Cas and Dean fell head over heels in love. They loved each other and cared for each other. They would do anything for other. The two of them didn’t care that the apocalypse was coming, because they were a family. Something Castiel hasn’t had since the fall of Lucifer, and since he rebelled. 

The next thing that happened was that Dean and Sam got stuck in TV Land by the Trickster. It took Castiel days to find them in the alternative universe the trickster had set up. And once the game show host snapped him away he was standing face to face with his dead Archangel Brother, Gabriel. Castiel doesn’t believe it at first, but Grace can't lie to angel not even to fading ones like Castiel.  
Castiel took a step back and fell on to the ground and then whispered barely loud enough for the other angel to hear "Gabe is that you" 

The archangel nodded and took a step forwards. Gabriel got eye level with Castiel (who was still on the ground) and said "Hey Little Angel, I've missed you." And with that Castiel jumped right into his arms and fought off the tears that were trying to come. “Did you really miss me that much Castiel.” Gabriel says to the little angel in his arms.

“Of course Gabriel, I missed you. Ralphy and Mikey told me that you were dead. But you’re not. I missed you so much why’d you leave Gabriel?” Castiel said with his face buried in Gabe chest. 

“Because Castiel, I’m weak. I couldn’t bear to look at you or Michael or Ralphy. I mean Michael made Lucifer fall, and Ralphy stood right beside him while he did it. And you, our little angel, the bringer of peace and love and hope to the archangels, you were so scared; you were waiting for Lucifer to come back, and Ralphy and Mikey, the ones that made Luci fall didn’t have the heart to tell you that he wasn’t coming back. That he wasn’t ever coming back, and that the next time you probably would see him either Luci or Mike would die. They made me tell you Cassie. I don’t know if you remember, but that was the last time we talked before I vamoosed out of heaven. I told you that Lucifer wasn’t ever coming home. They made me tell you, and I couldn’t ever tell them no, the two of them are my older brothers. So after I told you and you sat their crying in my arms just like after Lucifer set you free out of the bush, only Lucifer wouldn’t come this time to make everything better. And Cassie I left. I left you, I should have never done that, and I’m sorry, I can see that your grace is fading. How could they let you fall Cassie, their all you have left. I made sure that you would be left in their good hand. And they let me down, I let you down.” Gabe was still holding Castiel and now he himself was on the verge of tears. 

“But I have you Gabe. You wouldn’t leave again would you?” Castiel said with a look on his that made Gabriel heart melt. And he said “Of course little Angel I’ll never leave you again.” 

And over the next few months Gabe spent his time with Castiel and the Winchester, Gabriel spent this time trying to gain the Winchester trust and regain Castiel love, a love that he never lost and didn’t have to regain. But over those months that’s when they got the Samuel Colt’s famous Colt. Gabriel stared at the object when they did get it like it was gold, like it was more valuable than the candy he was always eating. He followed the Winchester to the town where they said Lucifer was hiding, Castiel not far behind. Castiel was silent until they got to town and split up. Cas stayed alone in the car and Gabe followed the Winchesters. But soon Castiel wandered off when he saw that the town was full of reapers. Castiel wondered there the town and found himself on the town floor of an empty building.

And for the first time since the fall he was Face to Face with Lucifer.

Lucifer stood there staring at his younger brother. The same brother that promised him that he would always come home to Castiel, and would always keep him safe. He stood there with the demon Meg, who had trapped Castiel in the Holy Oil ring. And Meg said to her father “I found this angel snooping around, he’s friends with the Winchester, so maybe we should kill him Father.”

“Meg, if you think I would ever kill this particular angel, you’re wrong. Leave now.” Lucifer said not breaking eye contact with Castiel, but putting the holy oil out. 

“You’re not going to kill me Luci?” Castiel said once the demon had left with a shocked look on his face. “I made a promise to keep you safe Little Angel. That is one promise that I will never break so long as I shall life. Why is your grace fading Little Angel?” Lucifer said with a cock of his head and a frown on his face. And for one it didn’t bother Castiel to be called Little Angel. Just like now when on the rare occasions Gabe calls him Little Angel. But Castiel knew that it wasn’t the same as when Mike or Ralphy said it. The other two archangel’s voices were always filled with sadness when they called him by his nickname, whereas Gabe is joyful when he says it. And Lucifer voice which didn’t have either, nor Joyfulness or sadness filled his voice when he now talked to Castiel. His voice had anger, happiness, love, and fear all the same. 

“Because Mikey and Ralphy didn’t like that I started to work against them. So I… um… might have rebelled, but only just a little.” Castiel said with the look of the scared young angel on his face. The same look that he got when his wings got stuck in the bush, or when he found out Lucifer wasn’t coming back, or even when Gabriel left. 

“Mikey and Ralphy did this to you? Oh I am so going to kill them for that.” Lucifer said with anger returning heavily to his voice. “Please don’t Luci.” The Little Angel said to his bigger brother who only shook his head. 

They stood there in silence until there was a banging on the door and Gabe and the Winchester came bolting into the room. Lucifer broke eye contact with Castiel and looked to the brothers and Gabe. He simply said “I should have known Little Angel would have teamed up with you, Gabe. What you start to not like Heaven either, once our Little Angel started to fall?” Lucifer said with a laugh and Castiel responded by saying “Luci, Gabe hasn’t been in heaven since just after your fall. He ran away from heaven.” 

To that the youngest Archangel bowed his head to the Devil, who gave him a look and Gabe said “We all promised long ago, Lucifer, that we would keep Cassie safe. I just didn’t think that they could have messed him up that bad.” To that Lucifer only laughed, a dry sad laugh, and said “Yeah. They really could have done a better job.”  
The brothers who were watching this whole exchange were standing there in the door way clueless as can be, and finally Dean said “What’s going on here?” 

The three angels looked at each other and Lucifer finally said “Family reunion?” to that the Winchester gave a strange look and Sam said “What does he mean by ‘family reunion’?” It was Gabriel who answered the question with a laugh. He simply said “What has Cassie here told you about his childhood?” The Winchester looked funny at Gabriel and Dean said “Why the heck is his childhood important?” 

“Well Dean that’s the 64,000 dollar question isn’t it. Little Castiel here was a very curious child. And when he was very, very young, Castiel wandered away from his garrison. He made his way into the Archangel garden and got his wings stuck in a bush.” Lucifer said to his two brothers and the two true vessels. 

“But you see guys Luci was the one that saved Cassie from the bush. And after that you couldn’t get Castiel away from his side. The four of us Archangels raised Cassie in our Garden. He was our Little Angel. I remember the week after you fell, Lucifer, Castiel hadn’t moved from where you left him. You knew that the fighting was going to be bad that day, and you told Cassie not to move until you got back. It broke my heart. And then Mikey and Ralphy, those two fought against you and made you fall, told me that they didn’t have the heart to tell Cassie that you weren’t coming back, they didn’t have the heart Luci. They made me tell Cassie that you weren’t coming back, I remember that you, Cassie told me I was lying and that Lucifer would always come back, you cried so hard. And then I left.” Gabriel said falling to the ground and Lucifer coming to his side as fast as angelically possible, Castiel too.

Castiel and Lucifer sat there holding Gabe as he cried the tears he had been holding in since he left Heaven, since he left Castiel, since Lucifer left him. They sat there in the empty building in a town full of reapers and cried. They cried because even though they weren’t home in the Archangel Garden they were together again. They cried because they have to fight, and they cried because they knew they had to. 

Lucifer told them to shot him with the colt on that night. 

He didn’t die, of course. 

Because there are six things that the colt can’t, no matter how hard it tries. The four Archangel, (or three and the Devil if you chose to see it that way.), God, the almighty father, and Death, it couldn’t kill those six people even if it tried. He explained that after he ‘died’ and came back to life. Lucifer then told the Winchester and his two Little brothers, that he didn’t want to fight Michael anymore, though he didn’t know if he ever wanted to fight Michael. 

So they spend the next week traveling from the small town full of Reapers to Kansas. Lawrence. If you want to be specific. The birth place of the brothers and the place where the final battle of Michael and Lucifer was set to take place, they were in Lawrence three days before Lucifer raised his head and said “Michael is here.”  
They went out to the cemetery that morning, Lucifer leading the way. Neither Michael nor Lucifer were in their true vessels and Lucifer made a promise to never try to take over Sam body, even if he said yes.

The Devil, The Messenger of the Lord, The Little Angel, and the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer walked into the cemetery and came face to face with Michael and Raphael. They stood there in silence for a minute or two before Lucifer said “I do not wish to fight today brother. I do not want to fight with you anymore Michael, nor you Raphael. I want this to end peacefully.”

Michael looked at the five men in front of him and said “This, Lucifer, can never end peacefully. This rivalry was always meant to end with either mine or your death. We can’t just not fight, Lucifer; this is Father’s plan for us. It always has been. It always will be.” 

Lucifer looked to Michael and Raphael shook his head and said “You don’t get it, Michael, I won’t fight. No matter how hard you try I won’t, because you’re still my brother. You are still my brother, as much as you are a brother Gabriel or Raphael, or our Little Angel here. I will not fight you because you are my brother, because I still love you deep down inside.” Lucifer was standing with Castiel and Gabriel on either side of him, Sam next to Gabriel and Dean next to Castiel. 

But Michael was just as blood thirsty as Lucifer was when he just got out of the cage. He still believed that the world would be better without the Devil. He said to his younger brothers “What would it take to get you to fight?” But Castiel, the archangel’s Little Angel, stepped forward and said “Michael please stop, for me? You don’t have to fight. This can all be over.” And with that Michael realized why Lucifer didn’t want to fight anymore. He pulled his brother to his chest and put his Archangel blade to his neck. “This is why you don’t want to fight Lucifer, because little Castiel said stop. Even before your fall you would always protect Castiel from our fighting. Tell him to wait in the Garden by the by the bush. And if Castiel ever said to stop, you stopped. Why? Because the Little Angel asked.” No one moved in the cemetery. Only Michael and Castiel were moving, Castiel on the verge of tears looking to Lucifer help. 

Because Lucifer would always save Castiel from harm’s way. 

After a moment of silence Raphael talked breaking the deadly quiet. “Michael, what are you doing? That’s our Little Angel. We all vowed to protect him with all our might. You can’t hurt him. That would be like killing… killing… our little Angel.” Raphael saw that was wrong. Because even thought their Little Angel fell. One of them would always be there to pick him back up. Raphael maybe the Little Angel’s least favorite of the four archangels, but he always fixed his boo boos when he got hurt. 

But Castiel was still struggling in Michael’s arms the archangel blade up against his neck. The Little Angel was crying now, and had tears rushing down his cheeks he said to his brother threw the tears “Luci make him stop. Please just make it stop.” He kept saying it over and over again. The pain of the blade against Castiel’s skin from his oldest brother was almost unbearable and unbearable for the other three Archangels to watch. Raphael backed away from Michael, because seeing Castiel in that much pain goes against everything he had ever done. Gabriel’s archangel blade was now drawn, and as was Lucifer’s. 

The promise to not hurt Michael long forgot. 

The three archangels, The Morning Star, The Messenger of the Lord, and The Healer all stood against eldest brother, The Prince of Heaven. All four of them promised to never hurt Little Castiel, and protect him from anything that did. 

Even if it was their eldest brother. 

They stood there once again with the only sound coming from Castiel and the tears coming down his cheeks. They stood there not moving hoping the other would give up. Michael hoping that Lucifer would agree to fight and Lucifer hoping that Michael would just let Castiel go, that all he really wants, he would happy skip back into the cage in the deepest parts of hell if Michael would just let Castiel go. They stood there in silence because no one had anything to day. Michael was willing to kill their Little Angel to get to Lucifer and that was unacceptable. 

That’s when the eighth person entered the cemetery.  
That person was God. The almighty father, the father of the angels, the creator of this world, he walked into the field and stopped in between the angels. 

Dean and Sam were as confused as ever, because God came in the form of a lonely drunk prophet named Chuck. 

The four Archangels stared at the prophet, who was their father. He was standing in between the four of them with a sad smile on his face, becausbecause even after all these years his four eldest kids keep fighting with each other, and keep trying to kill each other. “Michael” Their father said “Can you let young Castiel go.” Michael dropped Castiel who ran right into Lucifer’s open arms the tears still coming out. 

Michael looks at his Father and spits out “Father, why are you here? This is meant to happen, me fighting Lucifer it has always been thee way to end the rivalry.”

Chuck/God looks at Michael and said you think that you can take on Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael because son they all seem really made at you right now. You know Michael all of my children either human or angels have a thing called Free Will. But my dearest angels don’t see another way but the way they were raised. You Michael raised yourself, and you my dear son raised Lucifer, and Raphael. But you didn’t raise Gabriel did you?” to the question Michael shook his head no. Michael didn’t raise Gabriel, by the time Gabriel came around Michael didn’t want to raise any more children. But Raphael was too loyal to him, and Michael and Lucifer were always fighting. “You let Lucifer raise Gabriel. That is partly why Gabriel is the way he is, his a candy loving prankster, he always has been since he was a child. And you Michael always hated that Gabriel was like that. But then other angels came. And soon you for ended up with Castiel, here.” Their father said nodded his head towards Castiel who was holding back tear in Lucifer arms. “All four of you raised Castiel, and he has a little of all of you. He loyal to what he believes in like Raphael, he serious like you Michael, he is rebellious like Gabriel, and Lucifer he has the same heart you do. Some one that loves with an open heart and has a kind soul. Come children and sit with me.” 

The four archangels, the Morning Star, the Massager, the Healer and the Prince of Heaven sat in a circle in the grass. They were joined by the Little Angel (who was partly in Lucifer lap like a child), god and Sam and Dean, the true vessels, it was an odd scene to say the least.

God started by saying “A lot of things have changed since we have last sit like this Child. But it is time for me to tell you a story. Michael you told me before that you two were destined to stand here in this field with one of you killing the other. But Lucifer you really do not want to fight do you? I mean right now you just want to hurt Michael because he tried to hurt Castiel. That true for all three of you. You really don’t want to hurt him; you just want Castiel to be ok. Because as Raphael said you promised to always Castiel safe.”  
“But Father we have to fight it’s…” Michael started to say before Raphael cut him off by saying “Do you really have to fight or it that just what you want to do Mike. In all the years I’ve know you. Since I was a mere fledgling, you would never hurt a fly, and now you’re trying to kill our Cassie. Just so you can kill Lucifer. Or Lucifer kills you. But that’s not far. Your both my brother, your both my older brothers and I don’t know if I would want either of you to die.”

“Raphael you are right neither Michael nor Lucifer have to die today. You are all my children, and I love each and every one of you. But Michael Lucifer you two have wanted to kill each other for a very long time. But Michael, Lucifer, my children, why is this?” Chuck said to his children with a sad smile on his face. The two eldest Archangels looked at each other and neither had an answer. Michael always explained it to Castiel and Gabe that it was the way it had to be, but now their father sits in front of them telling them that there can be peace and asking for a reason to why they wanted to kill each other they did have one. They didn’t know if they ever had one. “Children you two fight for many reason growing up when you two were young, and for a while Castiel fixed that, and I was glad your mindless bickering stopped, but children Lucifer in Hell it broke my old heart, because Lucifer is still my child. Will you guys stop fighting and work it out like the grown adults you are?”

The two angels looked at each other and said “Yes Father.”

“And Michael you need to apologies to Castiel.” It was their father who said this to his oldest son. Michael lowered his head in shame and the other three archangels took a step forward in front of young Castiel, still not trusting Michael. 

“I’m sorry little angel. For everything. Lucifer didn’t have to fall, nor did you. And for this Little Angel, I will always be looking for your forgiveness.” Michael said dropping his blade, as his three Archangel Brothers were still in a defensive pose to protect Castiel. “Michael, I will always love you, I still do and always will. I do forgive you Michael. But I think Gabe, and Luci and Ralphy are the ones you should be asking for forgiveness for your acts.” Castiel said to his oldest brother still hiding behind Lucifer like a scared child hiding behind its mom. 

Michael knew that he would always be in debt to his three younger brothers and the Little Angel. But a sorry is a good way to start.


End file.
